


Потому что я тоже люблю Адриана

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Адриан и Алья лучшие друзья, КОТО МАЛЬЧИК ПОЛУЧАЕТ СВОИ ОБНИМАШКИ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и флаффа, играем на нервах, много слез
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Когда Адриан пропадает, Алья изо всех сил утешает друзей. Собственные чувства она держит на замке, пока знакомый супергерой не появляется однажды ночью у нее на крыше.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire & Chat Noir, Alya Césaire/Chat Noir
Kudos: 6





	Потому что я тоже люблю Адриана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I love Adrien too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649466) by [unacaritafeliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz). 



Алья опускается на колени, как только вешает трубку. Слезы, которые она пыталась сдержать, начинают тихо катиться по щекам. Ей нужно было сказать Маринетт, она должна была, но она не может заставить лучшую подругу беспокоиться еще больше. Маринетт и так страдает, ей не нужно знать, каково самой Алье. То же и с Нино.

Алья со вздохом закрывает лицо ладонями. С тех пор, как Адриан пропал, прошла целая неделя, неделя безрезультатных поисков, поддерживающих слов лучшей подруге и парню, теплых объятий и сдобренных надеждой слов, которым она сама не верила. У нее не было выхода. Только боль и печаль и беспокойство, и невыносимый груз горя. Она в этом тонула.

— Эм, мадмуазель Ледиблогер? — раздается тихо. — Ты в порядке?

Алья поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в горящие зеленые глаза Кота Нуара. Она наскоро вытирает лицо, потому что не хочет, чтобы он видел, что она плакала. Но судя по его нахмурившимся бровям, уже поздно.

— Кот Нуар! — восклицает она. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Где-то одержимый?

— Нет, я на патрулировании, — отвечает Кот. Он садится перед ней, по-турецки складывает ноги. — Что случилось?

Алья закусывает губу, обдумывает ответ. Она не часто общалась с ним, но он всегда был с ней обходителен. Всегда был готов дать комментарий для блога или забавно пошутить. Любовь из него буквально выплескивалась, и он был не прочь поделиться и с ней. Алья открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но губы дрожат, и она умолкает. Зачем полоскать его в своих накопившихся эмоциях, она ведь едва его знает. Она качает головой.

— Не хочу тебя обременять, — говорит она.

— Мадмуазель Ледиблогер, — мягко говорит Кот, опуская руки на ее бедра. — Пусть это станет моим бременем.

Алья ломается.

Она зарывается лицом в ладонях, чувства находят выход в виде сдавленных всхлипов. Она чувствует, как Кот цепенеет от шока, затем садится рядом с ней. Он обнимает ее за плечи, прижимает к себе, кладя ее голову себе на грудь. Он крепко обнимает ее, и Алья цепляется за его костюм, словно он единственное, что привязывает ее к земле.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет он ей в волосы. — Все хорошо, я рядом.

Он не пытается ее разговорить, и она благодарна за это. Кот мягко гладит ее по руке, пытаясь утешить. Алья сосредотачивается на том, как его грудь под ее щекой вздымается и опускается, вторя дыханию, медленным спокойным ритмом, который помогает успокоить ее собственное дыхание.

Успокоившись, Алья отодвигается. Кот поворачивается к ней лицом, напряженный, словно кол проглотил, и не отводит от нее взгляда. Его руки лежат на коленях, и Алья кладет ладонь поверх его. Даже если он против, то ничего не говорит.

— Мой друг Адриан пропал, — говорит Алья.

Она видит, как он реагирует, журналистка в ней готова рваться в бой и выяснить, знает ли он, где Адриан. Не то чтобы она думала, что Кот Нуар мог что-то с ним сделать, но вдруг он все-таки видел его во время патрулирования, или слышал что-нибудь. В Алье загорается маленький лучик надежды.

— Адриан? — переспрашивает он. — Адриан Агрест? Модель?

— Да, — кивает Алья. — Ты его случайно не видел?

— Нет, — отвечает Кот. — Прости.

Лучик тут же гаснет. Она знает, что он не врет. Она качает головой. Конечно же, он не видел Адриана. Наверное, что он вздрогнул при упоминании его имени ей тоже показалось. Она просто видит то, что хочет, как обычно.

— Нет, все нормально, — говорит она. — Просто, ах, Адриана не видели уже целую неделю, и никто не знает, где он. Наш класс помогает в поисках каждый день после занятий. Мы не можем его найти, и он ни с кем не выходит на связь. Мы понятия не имеем, что с ним случилось. Мы не знаем, может, он сбежал или его похитили, а вдруг он ранен или…

— Дыши, мадмуазель Ледиблогер.

Алья умолкает на его слова, зажмуривается и делает глубокий вдох.

— Прости, — говорит она, открывая глаза. — Я просто ужасно устала, и ужасно за него волнуюсь. И мне не с кем было поговорить об этом, так что у меня накопилось.

— Ты ни с кем об этом не говорила? — спрашивает Кот. — А как насчет парня, который постоянно ходит с тобой? Это же твой парень, да? Он тоже волнуется об Адриане?

— Нино его лучший друг, — поясняет Алья. — Он сейчас не в себе, ведь он любит Адриана. Я должна быть сильной ради него, и не расстраивать его еще больше своими чувствами.

У Кота расширяются глаза, пока она говорит, на лице ложится тень. Он мотает головой.

— А-а как же твоя подруга, которая живет в пекарне? Маринетт, верно?

Алья почти смеется.

— Маринетт в него по уши влюблена, — с едва заметной улыбкой говорит она. — Ей приходится тяжелее всех нас.

— Влюблена? — выдыхает Кот.

Алья морщится. Маринетт ее убьет. Она делает глубокий вдох и решает пропустить мимо ушей последний вопрос в надежде, что Кот не будет копать.

— Моим друзьям тяжело и грустно, я им нужна, — продолжает Алья. — Мне нужно быть сильной ради них, потому что им это нужно. Я не могу быть эгоисткой. Но для меня это ужасно тяжело, потому что я тоже люблю Адриана.

Она понимает, что по ее лицу снова текут слезы. Кот смотрит на нее так, словно видит впервые.

— Этот Адриан особенный, да? — мягко спрашивает Кот.

— Еще как, — отвечает Алья. Она даже не раздумывает над ответом.

Кот озадаченно моргает, затем опускает взгляд к их соединенным рукам. Он нехарактерно тих, когда начинает рассеянно гладить ее руку.

— Мадмуазель Ледиблогер, — тихо говорит Кот. — Умеешь хранить секреты?

У Альи ускоряется ритм сердца. Может она и не ошиблась. Может он знает, где ее друг.

— Да, — отвечает она. — Я могила, Кот.

Кот Нуар делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза.

— Плагг, — цедит он. — Отмена.

Его тело вспыхивает зеленым, и Алья инстинктивно зажмуривается. Ее сердце сбивается с ритма, когда она понимает, что Кот сбросил трансформацию перед ней, позволяя узнать, кто он без маски. На краю сознания загорается искра надежды, но Алья отмахивается от нее. Она не позволит воображению строить дикие теории. У нее есть только надежда.

Сквозь ресницы она видит, что свет угас. Она не может открыть глаза.

— Алья?

Алья делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя открыть глаза. Она ахает, узнавая человека перед собой.

— Адриан! — вопит она.

Она кидается к нему. Адриан Агрест падает с ней на спину, когда она крепко обнимает его за шею. Он весь напряжен, но ей не до того, ну и пусть ему неловко. Она притискивает его к себе, зарываясь лицом ему в шею, вдыхая его запах. Облегчение окатывает ее с ног до головы, и до нее наконец доходит, что он настоящий, он здесь, и он в порядке.

Адриану требуется несколько секунду, чтобы прийти в себя после такой атаки. Он мягко усмехается и обнимает ее в ответ.

— Ш-ш-ш, Алья, — ласково говорит Адриан. — А то от секрета ничего не останется.

— Ты в порядке, — пробормотала она. — Боже, Адриан. Ты…

Она не договаривает, тихо плача ему в рубашку. Его рука на ее спине напрягается, а вторая зарывается ей в волосы, прижимая к нему.

— Прости меня, — надрывисто выдыхает он. Он точно тоже плачет. — Я… Я не знал! Я не думал, что вы все настолько…

Алья отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она просто не может поверить. Самый добрый, самый милый мальчик на свете (не считая Нино), и он решил, что может просто исчезнуть и никто не заметит, потому что, как он думал, никому до него нет дела. Ей хочется сразить мир за то, что тот заставил Адриана чувствовать себя ненужным. Алья обхватывает ладонью его щеку, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и вытирает слезы, катящиеся из его глаз.

— Мы любим тебя, Адриан, — говорит она. — Все в классе. И Нино, и Мари, и Роуз, и Джулека, Аликс, Ким, Иван, Милен, Макс, Натаниэль, даже Хлоя и Сабрина. И я тоже тебя люблю, очень люблю, Адриан. Мне так жаль, что мы недостаточно явно это показывали, чтобы ты понял.

Она видит, как у него расширяются глаза, а потом она целует его в лоб. Адриан ахает, сгребая ее обратно в объятия.

— Спасибо, Алья, — шепчет он. — Спасибо.

Они в молчании смотрят на безмятежный город. Тепло его рук и звук его дыхания дают Алье опору, и она надеется, что дарит ему такой же комфорт.

Она обратно садится. Адриан потягивается и кладет голову ей на колени, словно не хочет отдаляться. Алья не против. Она зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, и он довольно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Алья почти верит, что сейчас он начнет мурчать.

— Так ты Кот Нуар? — с улыбкой спрашивает она.

— Ты должна сохранить это в секрете, помнишь? — бормочет он.

— Конечно, — отвечает Алья. А затем: — Я рада, что ты мне рассказал.

— Я тоже рад, — говорит Адриан. Он ухмыляется, открывая глаза и глядя на нее.

Она улыбается в ответ, чувствуя тепло. Она вдруг понимает, что это ненадолго. Адриан Агрест в порядке, но для остальных он пропал. Ей все равно придется идти в коллеж без него, присоединяется к его поискам, утешать Нино и Маринетт, которые за него волнуются, хотя сама она знает, где он. Она смотрит на горизонт. Ее рука цепенеет против воли. Она не хочет его отпускать.

— Ты собираешься домой? — спрашивает Алья.

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Не знаю, смогу ли вернуться к отцу после последней ссоры.

— Он беспокоится за тебя, ты же знаешь, — ласково говорит Алья. И присматривается к его лицу.

— Да, — горько прыскает Адриан.

У Альи замирает сердце от холода в голосе Адриана. Она никак особенно не относилась к Габриэлю Агресту, ни положительно, ни негативно, но в эту секунду ее переполнял гнев. Она не могла представить, что ее отец заставил ее чувствовать себя так, будто она ему не нужна, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-то сотворил такое с таким солнышком, как Адриан Агрест. Она снова начала перебирать ему волосы, надеясь влить в него немного любви.

— Он помогает с поисками, — говорит она. — И Натали. Они сотрудничают с Нино, а ты знаешь, как твой отец относится к Нино! Я никогда не видела, чтобы твой отец или его ассистентка были такими потерянными.

Адриан поднимает на нее округлившиеся глаза.

— Ты правда считаешь, что они за меня беспокоятся?

— Они любят тебя, Адриан, — говорит Алья. — Как тебя можно не любить?

Адриан снова закрывает глаза. Алья тоже умолкает, не переставая перебирать ему волосы. Они и так растрепанные, как у Кота, но ее помощью превратились в гнездо.

— Пойдешь со мной? — вдруг просит Адриан. — Когда я соберусь домой, ты с Нино и Мари пойдете со мной?

— Конечно, — говорит Алья, глядя на него. — Как только будешь готов.

— Адриан, я есть хочу! — вмешивается незнакомый голос. — Пойдем уже?

Алья взвизгивает, когда из-под рубашки Адриана появляется маленькое черное создание. Она никогда таких не видела. Размером оно с птичку, но мордочка кошачья. Журналистка в ней побеждает настороженность, и она наклоняется, чтобы поближе его рассмотреть.

— Эм, это Плагг, — говорит Адриан, поднимаясь на ноги. Это существо, Плагг, замирает в воздухе у него перед лицом. — Он… их называют квами. Это он превращает меня в Кота Нуара. А еще он полный придурок без чувства такта.

— Э, я ждал все время, пока ты страдал, — возмущается Плагг. — И даже позволил тебе раскрыть личность той, которая с легкостью может растрепать секрет на весь белый свет.

— Она не будет, Плагг. Я ей доверяю, — с улыбкой говорит Адриан. Улыбка пропадет. — Но уже поздно. Нам пора.

Адриан поднимается на ноги Алья торопливо подскакивает за ним, ловит его за запястье, не давая уйти. Она не готова снова его потерять.

— Ты можешь остаться.

Адриан улыбается, расцветает, и Алья понимает, что она должна сделать все, чтобы удержать эту улыбку на его лице.

— Теперь я это знаю, — говорит он. — Но я решил… что хочу еще одну ночь побыть наедине с собой. Увидимся завтра? С Маринетт и Нино? Я хочу рассказать о Коте и им.

— Еще больше свидетелей? — воет Плагг. — Адриан!

— Я доверяю им, — отвечает Адриан. — И кажется, я и правда им очень дорог.

Ей ненавистно, что в его словах слышна надежда и неуверенность в том, как его друзья относятся к нему.

— Безусловно, — строго говорит Алья. — Я позову их завтра после занятий, встретимся тут. И не опаздывай, котомальчик.

Адриан смеется на прозвище, и это именно та реакция, на которую она надеялась.

— Не стану, — говорит он. — Я буду здесь.

— Если тебя тут не будет, кто-то останется без хвоста, — угрожает Алья. Она отпускает его запястье и складывает руки на груди с веселой угрозой.

— Я приду, Алья, честное слово, — повторяет Адриан.

— Адриан! — стонет Плагг. — Пошли уже!

— Все-все, мы идем, — недовольно отзывается Адриан, по-доброму закатывая глаза. — Плагг, трансформация!

Алья закрывает глаза, когда Адриана поглощает зеленый свет. Как только тот исчезает, она открывает глаза и видит Кота Нуара, робко улыбающегося ей. Он весь зажат, и это так присуще Адриану, что она вдруг осознает, почему никогда не могла понять, кто он. Такого лица она никогда не видела у Кота Нуара.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты Кот Нуар, — выдыхает Алья.

Кот усмехается. Играет бровями и строит позу, буквально излучая уверенность. Выгибает бровь, и вот, теперь перед ней Кот Нуар во плоти.

— Если бы я только знал, какой это будет для тебя мур-р-р-приз, мадмуазель Ледиблогер, — говорит он.

Он наклоняется, ловит ее руку и подносит к губам. Алья со смехом отнимает руку.

— Адриан, этот каламбур просто дно! — смеется она.

— Зато ты смеешься, — отзывается он, удлиняет посох и лениво облокачивается на него.

— Ты худший, — стонет она.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь, — говорит он.

Он говорит это со смущением, и Алья в который раз поражена, как легко меняются Кот Нуар и Адриан Агрест. Может, потому что они не два разных человека, а лишь две стороны одного мальчика. Она улыбается.

— Очень люблю, — говорит Алья. — Увидимся завтра.

— Увидимся завтра, — соглашается Кот.

Он подходит к краю крыши. Останавливается и оглядывается через плечо.

— Алья? — зовет он. — Когда ты сказала, что Маринетт влюблена…

— Я ничего не говорила, Агрест, — перебивает Алья, вдруг вспоминая, что сказала ему. Боже, Маринетт точно ее убьет за то, что она сказала Коту Нуару. А потом наказание будет в десять раз жестче, когда она узнает, что Алья сказала о ее чувствах Адриану Агресту.

— Понял, — отвечает он с улыбкой. Он смотрит в ноги. — Спасибо, Алья. За все.

Алья ждет, пока он не поднимет глаза на нее.

— Конечно, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Для тебя все что угодно, Адриан.

Он улыбается, прекрасное сочетание Адриана Агреста и Кота Нуара, а потом исчезает в ночи.


End file.
